


This and That of You

by theyellowbeetle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowbeetle/pseuds/theyellowbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's not the cheating type, but feelings for Daryl have made things hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and That of You

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. forgive me, I don't even know what this is besides Aaron rambling on. mentions of Aaron/Daryl/Eric kinda sorta maybe.

Aaron notices during surveillance of the group that Daryl, who can be stoic and abrasive by degrees in comparison to some of the others, is so much more than just the archer or hunter. Daryl is a natural leader; the others follow him as much as Rick, who looks to him frequently for support. He's tends to the child with special care for a man who is otherwise closed-off, and is in constant search for food or water for the others. He’s a provider, a protector; it’s Daryl that sits and builds a fire, the others forming a half-circle around him. They all contribute, but he’s the one keeping them alive while Rick keeps them going forward. 

“Daryl,” Rick says, sweet in a way that surprises Aaron later when he finally gets to meet the man. It's how he learns Daryl’s name, spoken full of so much gratitude. Rick switches the baby from one hip to the other and squeezes Daryl’s arm, says gently, “Hey. Thank you.”

The archer looks up through his hair before pulling away and returning his gaze to the ground. “Yeah.”

That’s all they have energy for. The past week that Aaron and Eric have been watching has given a vast well of information since the group seems to treat each other well and be good people. It’s been excruciating to watch the group struggle as their supplies grow more meager, though.

“We need to do _something_ ,” Eric says, distressed, so Aaron says, “We’ll leave a gift.”

It’s refused by Rick. Daryl goes out on his own through the forest and Aaron follows, while Eric stays to watch the rest of the group. He feels an odd connection to the archer even though they seem so vastly different. They’ve come up to a barn, and Aaron reclines against a tree to watch and listen while Daryl sits against his to smoke.

When the archer presses the butt of the cigarette into the flesh of his hand until his face twists and there’s tears streaming down his cheeks, Aaron finally understands. Everyone nowadays is under constant stress and trauma, but he knows that look of utter emptiness and self-hatred all too well. It resonates so deeply with Aaron that he has to pull away from the binoculars and scrub at his own eyes.

Time passes and after briefly making contacting with Eric, the first drops of rain hits his face. Aaron looks up at the sky and finds he’s smiling through the splatter, happy for the little group. It’ll mean everything for the group now. Aaron checks through the binoculars finds Daryl bringing the group through the forest to the location of the barn.

Aaron makes the decision right then and there. He must bring them back to Alexandria.

 

-

 

As most of Rick’s group settles in, Daryl doesn’t seem to. He doesn’t seem to know how to, or know what to do, and Aaron wants to help, thinks he knows how to help, but he’s nervous and not because Deanna had made sure to say _he’s a wildcard_ and _don’t forget this is on you_ when Aaron had initially brought up his recruitment idea.

No, the more he thinks about it, the more Aaron knows he’s right about Daryl so he knows this is the type of nervous he used to get when he first met Eric. When he first wanted to spend time around the other man, wanted to get to know him, wanted to _be_ with him, and that’s not good, not good _at all_. 

Aaron loves Eric with all of his heart. When he saw Eric’s flare in the sky, Aaron couldn’t care that he was stuck, restrained, surrounded in a field of walkers. He had needed to get to Eric. He needed to make sure Eric was okay, alive. When Rick had stood between him and Eric, Aaron was ready to fight, ready to take a bullet.

He’s killed for Eric, _for them_ , and he knows he’ll do it again if it ever came to it.

And yet, Aaron still follows Daryl beyond the walls under the pretext of hunting. It’s not entirely to talk about recruiting, but to initiate a friendship and to selfishly indulge in a fascination he can’t deny. Good man or not, Aaron is honest with himself.

Eventually, he’s _caught_ and doesn’t that send a thrill up Aaron’s spine while trying to communicate his most charming smile. He looks down the shaft of the crossbow at narrowed eyes until Daryl relaxes and lowers the weapon. When he lets Aaron accompany him on his hunt, it feels like a victory. Every conversation after that Aaron can get Daryl to engage feels even better.

“This is going to be great!” Eric says later, as they make dinner before the Welcome party, nearly vibrating with excitement. “I really think Daryl will be a good fit for you out there.”

“Yeah,” Aaron says a little hollowly, but coughs and says stronger with a smile, “Yeah, I think so too.”

Eric glances up from where he’s draining the spaghetti and Aaron is staring into the pot of sauce. He hobbles over without his crutches that he’s left leaning against the counter to press a kiss to the corner of Aaron’s mouth. “You’re going to worry more about me than I’m going to worry about you.”

Aaron turns to embrace him. He _will_ worry about Eric when he’s out beyond the walls where he can’t be there immediately, but he has to keep his trust in this place or it’s all for nothing. His trust in this community is exactly the reason he’s riding out with Daryl to find more people to bring back.

Dinner with Daryl is like a dream, a hint of domesticity between the three of them that Aaron wants to wake up from because it’s almost too cruel. Watching Daryl pace around the motorcycle afterwards is even more surreal because so soon Aaron wants him to fit into his life, fit into the life he has with Eric. Aaron cares about Daryl and he wants this to work out, even if it isn't possible.

 

-

 

Once they’re ready to travel and plans are laid, it’s the road beyond the walls again. This world fits Daryl better and Aaron himself breathes a little different out here. Maybe not necessarily better, but different. He could fit here with Daryl as long as they have Alexandria to go back to.

Aaron reaches his limit though, after days pass out in the field, doing their surveillance, and they’ve lost one lead and only encountered mutilated bodies. They end up trapped in a car, surrounded by walkers, and when Daryl lights up a cigarette, Aaron’s suddenly filled with dread. It reminds him of the barn for some reason, and it's confirmed as Daryl wants to take the lead, drive the walkers away while Aaron makes a break for the fence. Daryl has so much heart, but thinks he feels nothing and is determined to be the shield. It conflicts with Aaron’s overwhelming urge to protect _him_.

“No,” Aaron says.

Daryl looks like he’ll do it anyway, smoke curling from his nose and his eyes trained on the handle. His body tenses and hand twitches like he’s ready to go, so Aaron lays a hand flat on Daryl’s chest. He twists toward Aaron, who leans forward to slide his mouth over Daryl’s. Nothing happens, so Aaron slowly opens his mouth and swipes his tongue across Daryl’s chapped lips, earning a gasp and entry.

He deepens the kiss, reaching up to brush Daryl’s hair from his face, but then Aaron pulls away. Aaron can't it go on for any longer than that, heart is already clenching in his chest. Daryl blinks rapidly at him, mouth still slightly parted, and Aaron is painfully aware of wanting to kiss him again, when the walkers outside the glass loudly continue their banging against the glass of the car.

“No,” Aaron repeats. He can still taste tobacco. Daryl’s cigarette has gone out from neglect. He says, “We going to do together."

Daryl says softly, “Alright.” He takes his gaze away and brandishes his knife. He spares Aaron only a glance to make sure. “Are you ready?”

Aaron nods. “I’m ready.”


End file.
